


Fushigiboshi no Futanarihime

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Fun with Futanari [3]
Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lolicon, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Fine and Rein are known as the Most Unprincess-like Princesses in the History of Fushigiboshi, but perhaps their most unprincess-like quality is what they're packing in those tights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to first chapter: twincest between futalolis.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, been wanting to write something involving Fushigiboshi no Futagohime for a long time(perhaps since I first decided to branch out from Ojamajo Doremi) and apparently my muses finally decided to push it to the top of my to write list. This could've been a chapter in Sisterly Love: Futa Style, but I'm starting it as a new work because I want to have the twins work their way through all the other Princesses(feel free to makes suggestions that might help me clarify how Fine and Rein approach their peers).
> 
> Also, I seem to be the first to publish anything for this series on A3O(which only reinforces my thoughts that this series is highly underrated), but if I'm mistaken, please direct me to existing tags.

Fushigiboshi no Futanarihime by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: Futanari Twins

Princess Rein is sitting on her bed, one leg crossed over a raised knee,  
her freshly pedicured feet poking out the pant legs of her powder blue,  
silk pajamas, engrossed in a fashion magazine when her twin sister Fine,  
in a matching pink outfit sneaks up on her. The redhead plucks the  
magazine from the blunette's hands and plants a kiss on her twins lips.  
Returning the kiss and uncrossing her legs, Rein puts up no resistence  
as Fine climbs on top of her and shifts the blunette from sitting with  
her back to the headrest to laying down.

Though Rein is the romantic of the pair, it is usually the more outgoing  
Fine who instigates such amorous displays between the incestuous twin  
princesses, not that the blunette minds as she parts her lips to allow  
the redhead's tongue entry to dance with its twin. As the pair continue  
making out, both sisters can feel their panties growing tight and damp  
from their mutual arousal, and when they break for air, the glance down  
to see the results. Fine gently rubs at the bulge in Rein's pajama  
bottoms, causing the blunette to moan softly and it takes several  
seconds for Rein to regain her senses enough to reach a hand for the the  
tent in Fine's bottoms and wrap her fingers around its source.

Fine lets out a louder moan at her sister's touch, but soon  
counterattacks, gripping Rein's wrists and holding them to the  
blunette's pillow as the redhead's lips home in on the pale flesh of her  
sister's exposed neck.

Once convinced she's found the spot that will render Rein defenseless as  
long as Fine continues her oral assault, the redhead releases her twin's  
wrists to undo the blunette's nightshirt, the nipples upon non-existant  
breasts growing hard as pebbles once exposed to the relatively cool air  
of the princesses' bedroom. Her next targets exposed, Fine pulls away  
from Rein's neck, giving the blunette just enough time to recover enough  
that her reaction is all the stronger when the redhead latches on to a  
nipple.

After giving both of Rein's nipples a good working over with her lips  
and tongue, Fine trails kisses down her twin's trim tummy until she  
reaches the elastic waistband of the blunette's pajama bottoms. Hooking  
her fingers under the waistband of both pants and panties, Fine yanks  
both layers down in one swift motion, turning both inside out as she  
frees Rein's futahood from its silken confines.

Staring at the four inch erection standing proudly atop her sister's  
vulva, Fine licks her lips as she declares, "Rein has such a cute,  
little cock! It looks yummy enough to eat!" Before leaning down and  
engulfing it in one gulp, Rein gasping in pleasure at how suddenly her  
throbbing girlcock went from being exposed to the cool air of the room  
to being surrounded by her twin's warm mouth.

Holding the bars of her headboard in a white knuckle grip and resisting  
the urge to buck her hips against her sister's sucking mouth, Rein  
protests, "NO FAIR! You know our rule about whoever makes the other cum  
first! It's cheating if you're sucking me and I have no way of fighting  
back!"

Pulling off of Rein's member, Fine replies, "I guess you're right."  
before rising to a kneel and pushing her own bottoms down to bunch  
around her knees, the redhead's own futahood, indistinguishable from her  
twin's, freed in the process and pointing at Rein's prone form. With  
some dificulty, Fine manages to position herself over Rein, her feet  
tangled in her sister's headboard, and lower her hips to dangle her  
member in the blunette's face. "I guess I should give you a ten second  
head start to make up for being underhanded."

"That sounds fair." replies Rein before taking Fine's girlcock between  
her lips, inhaling deeply of her sister's feminine scent as one  
princess's chin meets the other's pubic bone.

It takes all of Fine's concentration to ignore the wonderful sensations  
of having her futahood sucked by Rein to countdown the seconds until she  
can join the competition to see which twin can make their other shoot  
their load first.

After the longest ten seconds of her young life, Fine attacks her  
sister's girlcock with Gusto, determined to make Rein be the first to  
spray her seed. This only makes Rein redouble her efforts and it isn't  
long before the sisters are in an all out war, both twins giving it  
their all in their efforts to coax cum from the other's cock while  
straining to keep their own impending eruptions pent up as long as  
possible.

Rein reaches up to fondle fine's half-moons as she hums a song around  
her mouthful of cock only for Fine to moan more strongly around Rein's  
futahood as she starts to bob her head.

The fellatio fight continues for several minutes, both girls having lots  
of practice at enduring her twin's oral assaults, but Fine finally  
delivers a coup de grace when she slips a dainty finger into Rein's  
passage and manages to tickle the blunette's G-spot. As soon as Fine  
feels the first spurt of Rein's seed on her tongue, she yanks her own  
member from her sister's mouth, fearful that she would join her twin in  
wasting her first load of the evening if she gave Rein the opportunity  
to continue sucking even as the blunette loses her load down the  
redhead's throat.

Once done sucking out all of her sister's seed, Fine pulls away from  
Rein's member and licks her lips to ensure she didn't miss a drop and  
comments, "Rein's seed is always so yummy! Well, since I made you cum  
first, that means I get to stick my cock in your pussy first!"

"Smiling at her sister's excitement, Rein replies, "Yeah, Fine gets to  
stick her cute little cock in my cozy little cunny first." While she  
would've enjoyed shooting the load she just lost down Fine's throat in  
her sister's snug snatch, Rein really doesn't mind having to wait her  
turn and is actually quite anticipating the rough pounding Fine always  
gives her when she 'wins' their little game.

Wanting to give her futahood time to calm down enough she can actually  
enjoy Rein's pussy before shooting her load thanks to the outcome of  
their game being far closer than she's willing to admit, Fine takes her  
time as she crawls off top of her sister and climbs to her feet to let  
her pajama pants and panties fall to the floor. Stepping out of her  
discarded bottoms, Fine slowly unbuttons her night shirt, practically  
giving her twin a strip tease as the redhead exposes her own delicious  
flat chest and trim tummy to the blunette's roaming eyes.

Now fully naked Fine climbs back on the bed and kneels between Rein's  
spread legs to finish removing the blunette's bottoms, tossing them on  
the floor to join the redhead's own discarded garments. Placing her  
hands upon her sister's knees, Fine resists the urge to immediately ram  
her throbbing, twitching girl cock cervix deep in her sister's snug  
snatch, instead opting to caress the silky smooth skin of Rein's inner  
thighs, slowly working her hands towards the treasure at their junction.  
Reaching her prize, Fine parts Rein's petals with her thumbs and leans  
down, inhaling deeply of the natural scent of the blunette's flower  
mixed with the scent of the blue-berry body wash the more submissive  
twin favors. Getting a slightly crazed look in her eyes as the scent  
drives rational thought from her mind, Fine buries her tongue in her  
sister's folds, lapping up as much nectar as her probing, pink appendage  
can reach and coating the blunette's opening and inner walls with as  
much slippery saliva as possible.

"YES!" cries Rein, enjoying the feeling of her sister's tongue in her  
pussy and wanting to encourage the readhead into a complete, sex-crazed  
trance, "Give my pussy a nice, thorough tongue bath!" Once Fine has  
finished doing just that, she gives Rein one final lick from perineum up  
the underside of the blunette's shaft before placing a kiss on her  
twin's tip.

Looping her arms under Rein's legs and gripping the blunette's hips,  
Fine lifts her sister's rear off the sheets a few inches and lines up  
her tip as she asks, "Are you ready, Rein?"

Rein barely gets out "Do it!" before Fine has hilted herself in the  
blunette's passage and it isn't long before Fine has worked herself into  
a frenzy, the redhead using all her strength to rapidly bring her and  
her sisters hips together and then pull them apart over and over again,  
Rein once more wrapping her white knuckled fists around the bars of her  
headboard and moaning loudly under her twin's tremendous thrusts.

"If there's one thing I like more than sucking Rein's cute, little cock,  
it's being buried in Rein's cozy, little cunny!" cries Fine, her eyes  
glazing over in her lust as her hands glide down Rein's thighs. Reaching  
her sister's ankles, Fine grips them tightly and brings Rein's feet up  
and together, pressing the blunette's knees against her chest as the  
redhead continues powerfully pistoning prepubescent princess pussy.

Stifling a giggle as Fine tickles her soles, Rein encourages, "YES!  
Pound my princess pussy! Please pound it until I can't walk straight!"  
This has the desired effect, the sex-crazed redhead picking up pace  
until her hips are practically a blur.

Leaning in to sniff her twin's feet, Fine gets another whiff of Rein's  
blueberry body wash, crying out, "Rein's perfectly pedicured footsies  
are so cute, and they smell delicious!" Before she gives each sole a  
long, luxurious lick and then procedes to give each tiny toe a good  
sucking.

By the time she's done giving Rein's feet a tongue bath, Fine can feel  
herself growing close to orgasm once more, and unlike when Rein was  
sucking her off, the redhead has no intentions of backing off from the  
edge this time as she spreads Rein's legs and announces, "Rein, I'm  
gonna cum soon!"

Glancing down, Rein can see her twin's throbbing, twitching futahood  
plunging into her pussy over and over as her own member swings back and  
forth from the force of fine's thrusts and can't help imagining what the  
sight might look like if her lower abdomen was see through and what it  
would look like to watch her sister's seed shooting straight into her  
womb, "Do it Fine! cream my cunny! Shoot of your hot seed deep in my  
snug snatch!" Holding out her arms, still clad in the pale blue silk of  
her open night shirt, she adds, "But please give me a kiss as you kiss  
my cervix and fill my womb!"

Growing even more frantic as her futahood prepares to erupt, Fine  
presses Rein's feet against the blunette's pillow and crashes her lips  
upon her sisters as she hilts her girlcock one last time, her tip  
pressed against Rein's cervix as both girls climax, Fine's futahood  
flooding her sister's womb with potent seed and Rein's cozy cunny  
clenching around her sister's cock to milk every last drop. As the pair  
swallow each other's orgasmic cries, Rein wraps her arms around her  
sister's chest, pressing their pebble hard nipples together.

Even after their shared climax subsides, the sisters lay like that for  
quite some time, just basking in the afterglow

Rein finally breaks the silence, saying, "Guess its my turn now."

"Guess so." replies Fine, sitting up and pulling out of Rein.

Standing up, Rein lets her night shirt join the rest of her and Fine's  
clothes as she says, "Get off the bed for a minute." As Fine slides off  
the bed to sit on the floor, Rein takes her sweet time turning down her  
duvet and top sheet before fluffing her pillow. While the blunette is  
doing this, her sister can see cum starting to drip from Rein's recently  
creamed cunny, trailing down the inside of her thighs. Licking her lips,  
Fine sneaks up behind her twin and sticks out her tongue to lap up the  
seed seeping from her sister's snatch, causing Rein to moan as Fine's  
tongue reaches the source of the creampie.

Rubbing Rein's butt, Fine comments, "There's a beautiful moon out  
tonight." her words slightly muffled by her tongue on her sister's slit,  
but that does nothing to reduce the blush on the blunette's face. Rising  
to a kneeling position, Fine places a kiss on each of Rein's halfmoons  
before reaching around to stroke her sister's girlcock.

Rein moans more loudly as her sister strokes her shaft, but she resists  
the urge to give into the pleasure, not wanting to waste another load  
outside her twin's tight twatty. Placing her hand over Fine's, Rein  
fimrly pulls it away from her futahood, scolding her sister, "That's  
enough of that, now lay down so I can have my turn." Maintaining her  
grip, Rein pulls Fine to her feet and guides the redhead back to the  
bed.

As Fine takes Rein's prior position, the blunette kneels between the  
redhead's spread legs. Caresssing her twin's thighs, Rein leans down to  
suck her sister's cock, cleaning their combined juices from it as Fine  
moans at being in her sister's mouth once more. Keeping her mouth on  
Fine's futahood, Rein sticks out her tongue to help lubricate her twin's  
twatty.

Once satisfied the Fine is properly cleaned and lubed, Rein pulls of her  
fellow princess's preteen prick with a plop and starts trailing kiss up  
the redhead's trim tummy until she reaches her twin's tiny titties,  
taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking as her own flat chest pins  
Fine's futahood to the redhead's belly.

Done with her sister's budding breasts, Rein slides up to suck at Fine's  
collar bone, being sure to keep the redhead's girlcock squeezed between  
their stomachs. As Rein trails kisses up Fine's chin and along her lower  
jaw, the blunette's own throbbing member brushes the redhead's waiting  
pussy, and as Rein captures her twin's lips, she slowly slides inside of  
Fine, wrapping her arms around her twin's neck, Fine returning the hug  
and also wrapping her legs around Rein's waist. As Rein invites Fine's  
tongue into her mouth for another tongue tango, she slowly slides her  
shaft from her sister's snatch and then slowly slides back in once more.

Compared to the blistering pace Fine set earlier, Rein's lovemaking is  
quite tender, almost lazy, each stroke slow and long, pulling almost all  
the way out and pushing in as deep as possible, each cycle taking as  
long as the deep breaths Rein is taking through her nose as she  
continues kissing her sister deeply.

While Rein seems quite content to maintain such languid lovemaking, it  
soon becomes apparent that Fine is not, squirming beneath her sister as  
she breaks the kiss to whine, "Rein, please! Pound my pussy! Thrash my  
twatty! Slam my snatch!"

Continuing her slow pace, Rein whispers in her sister's ear, "Sorry  
Fine, you already got to do it fast and furious during your turn, now  
its time for slow and sensual." The blunette then proceeds to nibble  
lightly at her twin's earlobe as she gently rubs the redheads back and  
rubs her nipples against those of her sister.

Fine finds pleasure in everything Rein is doing, but the low intensity,  
the slow, deliberate nature of every action leaves her longing for more.  
Fine wants raw passion like that she showed her sister earlier and  
Rein's dedicated tenderness is driving the redhead crazy.

Eventually, the redhead snaps, and bringing all of her strength to bare,  
rolls the pair over so Fine is straddling her twin and pins Rein's hands  
to the pillow.

Rein's protest of "Fine, what are-" is cut off by Fine attacking her  
sister's mouth, all but forcing her tongue down the blunette's throat as  
she starts bouncing on her twin's futahood.

When fine comes up for air, she sits up, her eyes once more glazed over  
in lust as she rides Rein's girlcock with abandon, the redhead pinching  
her nipples, her own futahood repeatedly smacking into Rein's stomach as  
she bounces.

The intensity at which Fine is riding her futahood is almost more than  
Rein can take, once again holding the bars of her headboard and moaning  
loudly.

Feeling her orgasm fast approaching, Rein manages to let out between  
moans, "Fine, if you don't slow down, I'm not going to be able to hold  
it in much longer!" Squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth in an  
effort to prolong the time until she shoots fine full of futa seed, even  
as Fine, instead of slowing down, seems to pick up speed, and it is only  
moments later that Rein feels herself pushed past the point of no  
return, shouting, "FINE, I'M CUMMING!!" as her hips thrust up into the  
redhead's passage as the blunette's futahood erupts. Rein can feel Fine  
clenching around her, milking her girlcock for all its worth as the  
redhead joins the blunette in climax, but not even this is enough to get  
Fine to halt her hips. Fine instead rides Rein through the blunette's  
refractory period, leaving rein breathless as her hypersensitive member  
is used to bring Fine to multiple orgasms and milked completely dried by  
the sex-crazed redhead's cunny.

Rein has lost count of how many times she's been forced to cum by the  
time Fine collapses against her chest in exhaustion and the sounds of  
flesh smacking against flesh give way to heavy panting from both  
princesses.

When they've caught their breath, Rein is the first to speak, "Fine, I  
don't mind you taking control when its my turn to stick my cock in your  
pussy, but try to be a bit more gentle in the future."

 

"Sorry, Rein, I kinda lost myself there." replies Fine, nuzzling her  
sister's neck as she lays atop the blunette, her cunny still filled with  
her sister's futahood. "Um... There's something I've been wondering..."

"What's that?" asks Rein.

"Tomorrow is the first Princess Party and we'll get to meet the  
Princesses from the other kingdoms... and I was wondering... would you  
be mad if I decided I wanted to play with one of them the way we play  
with each other?"

Sighing in relief, Rein answers, "I've had some of the same thoughts  
ever since it was announced that we would be competing with princesses  
from all across Fushigiboshi."

"Really?" asks Fine.

"Yeah," answers Rein, "So how about we make a deal. If either of us  
decide we want to play with one of the foreign princesses, we approach  
her together and share her?"

 

"Sounds good to me." replies Fine, "Let's kiss on it."

"Sure." says Rein, cupping her sister's cheeks and pulling her down for  
one last kiss for the evening. When they break the kiss, Fine, deciding  
it isn't worth getting in her own bed, pulls the covers over the two of  
them and the twin princesses driff off to sleep in each others arms, not  
even bothering to separate.


	2. Hot Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins take a shower before the Princess Party. Then after the party, they discuss what they think of their fellow Princesses from the other Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Shower sex, pee desperation, pee enema.
> 
> Author's notes: Not much to say about this chapter, as it mainly serves as a bridge between the intro chapter and what I plan to be the bulk of this story.

Fushigiboshi no Futanarihime by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: Hot Shower

The next morning, the twin princesses are torn from very pleasant  
dreams, Fine's involving her eating various desserts off Rein's naked  
form and Rein's involving Fine modeling designer lingerie in a rather  
intimate fashion show, by the yelling of Camelot, their Royal Tutor and  
nanny telling them they should've been up hours ago.

As naked as when they went to bed, both girls stand before the stern  
older woman as she berates them for their behavior unbecoming of proper  
young princesses. Neither girl is really paying attention to the  
lecture, however, both distracted by the night's worth of pee demanding  
release from their bladders and the rather obvious case of morning wood  
caused by their interrupted dreams.

When their tutor finally finishes her ranting and leaves the twins with  
instructions to make themselves presentable for the arrival of the Royal  
delegations from the other kingdoms, they decide to take a shower  
together to save time.

"I just need to tinkle first." says Rein, heading for the toilet in the  
Princesses' private bathroom, only for Fine to grab her wrist and drag  
her into the shower and turning the water on, drenching both of them  
under the hot spray, both of the twins' tinkle tanks throbbing in need  
at the presence of running water.

"That can wait a while." declares Fine, pouring a liberal amount of  
Rein's blueberry-scented body wash into her palms before hugging the  
blunette from behind to wash her chest and tummy, the redhead's stiff  
futahood coming to rest in the cleft of her twin's butt.

"Fine, I really nee-" Protests the blunette, only for her words to be  
cut off by a moan as her redheaded twin starts suckling at the most  
sensitive spot on Rein's neck while wrapping a soapy hand around the  
less energetic twin's erection. As Fine continues using her free hand to  
caress Rein's flat chest and trim tummy, the blunette bucks against her  
sister's hand.

Rubbing her twin's taut tinkle tank, Fine whispers in Rein's ear,  
"Rein's moans are so darn cute!" before suddenly leaving the blunette  
hanging as the redhead starts to massage the body wash into her sister's  
shoulders.

Fine works her way down Rein's back, and upon reaching the blunette's  
butt, lingers longer than strictly necessary on her twin's half-moons  
before pouring more body wash into her palms and using it to slick up  
her own throbbing futahood. Without warning, Fine grips Rein's hips and  
hilts herself in her twin's tight twatty, thrusting cervix deep in one  
stroke, making the blunette gasp in pleasure at the sudden penetration.

"Time to clean your cunny!" announces Fine, starting to furiously drive  
her futahood repeatedly into Rein's passage as she once again hugs her  
sister to her chest and resumes suckling on the blunette's neck, this  
time attacking the opposite side. The redhead's hands again make their  
way to Rein's girlcock and bladder bulge, this time actually pressing on  
the blunette's protruding piddle pot and vigorously stroking the  
blunette's futahood.

gripping Fine's elbows and barely able to speak through her moans, Rein  
squirms in her twin's embrace as she declares, "Fi-Fine, if-if you keep  
doing that...I-I'm not going to be able to hold it in!"

"Ah ah ah, no cumming or peeing before I do, Rein!" teases Fine,  
increasing the intensity of her thrusts, aiming her futahood to batter  
the blunette's bloated bladder from within.

Fortunately for Rein's strained self-control, Fine is a bit overeager  
this morning and it isn't long before the redhead is spilling her seed  
in the blunette's belly, and while this is enough to make the penetrated  
princess's pussy pulse powerfully in orgasm, milking Fine's futahood for  
all the redhead is worth, Rein manages to avoid wasting her seed on the  
shower floor and to keep her pent-up piddle from pouring out.

Done with her sister's snug snatch, Fine pulls out, and spreading the  
blunette's buttocks, the redhead presses her tip to her twin's backdoor,  
announcing, "I need to clean this hole as well!" before burying herself  
in the blunette's bowels. However, Fine doesn't seem interested in even  
attempting to live up to her excuse as almost immediately, Rein can feel  
a hot liquid flooding her rear, and even if it wasn't too soon for Fine  
to be cumming again, it's much too watery to be semen.

"Fine...are...are you... peeing in my butt?" Asks Rein, not sure whether  
the sensation is pleasant or disgusting, but the only reply she gets is  
a sigh of relief in her ear as the contents of her twin's throbbing  
tinkle tank torrentially pours into the blunette's bowels.

Once empty, Fine pulls out of her sister's rear, Rein reflexively  
clenching her butt to keep the redhead's pee from leaking out. The  
combination of her own full bladder and having her bowels filled with  
her sister's pee weighs quite heavily in Rein's lower abdomen, but the  
blunette can't bring herself to relax and just let it all pour out and  
be washed away by the shower.

Turning to her twin, one hand on her clenched butt and the other  
squeezing the base of her futahood, Rein whines, "Fine, no fair making  
me hold both our pee."

Ignoring the blunette's complaints,, Fine bends over, placing her hands  
on the shower wall for support and shaking her booty as she says, "Okay,  
Rein, your turn to clean me"

Staring at her twin's tempting twatty, Rein forgets her annoyance at  
being used as a urinal and reaches for the bodywash, grabbing the  
strawberry scented bottle the redhead prefers. Already quite aroused  
from Fine squirting in her pussy and the redhead's handjob, Rein  
immediately slathers her girlcock with the sweet smelling soap, and  
walking up behind the redhead, the blunette slides smoothly inside her  
sister's snug snatch.

Rein simply savors the sensation of her sister's silky smooth insides  
squeezing her futahood for several minutes before she starts using the  
strawberry scented bodywash to massage Fine's back as the blunette  
starts to slowly slide in and out of the redhead's slick passage.

Though Rein's thrusts are quite languid, Fine isn't about to let the  
blunette draw things out, the redhead using her internal muscles to give  
the hard, little cock crammed in her cozy, little cunny a good working  
over. Knowing she won't last long at this rate, Rein reaches around to  
play with Fine's nipple and return the handjob the redhead gave her mere  
minutes earlier, trying to distract the more energetic twin, but with  
the distraction of keeping her own pee in her piddle pot and her twin's  
tinkle in her butt, Rein isn't really able to concentrate on the task at  
hand, and all too soon, the blunette is spilling her seed in her  
sister's snug snatch, shooting spurt after spurt of incestuous semen as  
the redhead's sucking sex organ milk's Rein for all she's worth.

Once spent, Rein lays back, panting in afterglow, her back against the  
shower wall the only thing holding her up. Taking advantage of her  
sister being out of it, Fine pulls off Rein's futahood before spreading  
her butt cheeks to impale herself upon the blunette once more, this time  
taking it up the butt, but before Rein can even respond to this, Fine is  
pushing back, forcing the blunette's butt against the shower wall, the  
redhead grinding her butt into Rein's bloated bladder, putting plenty of  
pressure on the more passive princess's protuding piddle pot, pressure  
Rein does not need, and also pushing on the pee Fine deposited in her  
sister's bowels.

 

"Fi-Fine!" whines the blunette, "If you don't stop, it...it's all going  
to come out!"

Smiling devilishly, Fine continues to grind against her twin's  
tremendously taut, terribly trembling, torturously throbbing tinkle tank  
as she says, "Go ahead, Rein, let it all out!"

"Bu...But I could...I could never do such a shameful thing!" cries the  
blunette, wishing her twin would have mercy on her, but instead, Fine  
reachs back to grab Rein's half-moons, parting them to expose her  
puckered, straining rosebud to the steamy air of the shower. "No, don't  
spread my butt-" cries the blunette, but its too late as Fine's actions  
stretch her rear entrance past the point of maintaining its water tight  
seal, a jet ofFine's pee, now slightly shaded brown spraying against the  
shower wall behind Rein.

As the blunette tries in vain to shut off her anal discharge, her  
bloated, bulging bladder takes the opportunity to force its contents  
past her urinary sphincter, Rein's own pent-up piddle pulsing along her  
penis to fill Fine's waiting rectum.

As Rein's face goes red enough to match her twin's hair from the  
embarrassment of her double accident, Fine simply signs in contentment  
at recieving a piddle enema.

Once Rein is empty from both sides, Fine pulls off her member and the  
blunette slides to the floor, too exhausted to care that she's sitting  
in a puddle of her own pee mixed with her twin's tainted tinkle, which  
would normally disgust her even if the shower spray is making quick work  
of washing it down the drain.

Placing her hands on her knees, Fine beends forward to look at Rein  
through her legs, commenting, "Rein looks so cute when she's so  
overwhelmed with relief." Before the redhead can say anything else, her  
gut gurgles, and keeping her hands on her knees, she drops into a squat  
before relaxing her butt to give her twin a dirty golden shower with the  
blunette's own tainted tinkle.

Their morning pees and morning woods taken care of, the twin princesses  
make quick work of actually washing each other properly with those  
distractions out of the way and are soon ready for the Princess Party.

###

After the party, the twins are very excited, having met many lovely  
young princesses from the other Kingdoms and can hardly wait to take  
advantage of the fact that they'll all be spending the night in the wing  
of Sunny Castle reserved for visiting Foreign Royals.

"The Flame Kingdom's Princess Lione was quite cute and shy, but i bet  
she'll be a lot of fun once we draw her out of her shell." Comments Fine  
as she lets her formal dress drop to the floor.

"Yes, and Princess Mirlo of the Waterdrop Kingdom seems much the same."  
Adds Rein, her own gown hitting the plush carpet of the twin's shared  
bedroom. "Sophie of the windmill Kingdom seems much more outgoing  
though, I wouldn't be surprised if she's rather kinky and just waiting  
for a willing partner to experiment with."

"And what about that adorable, little Milky-chan from the Moon  
Kingdom?!" gushes Fine, "I bet her tiny twatty would make for a  
tremendously tight fit."

"Speaking of tight fits, do you think we'd even fit in any of the seed  
princesses?" ask Rein.

"I don't know, but that stuck up blonde from the Jewelry kingdom, what  
was her name?" replies Fine.

"I think her name was Altezza." answers Rein.

"Yeah, her. She seems like she could really do with a good lay."  
finishes Fine.

"I agree. Maybe we should approach her first" concludes Rein.

The twins finish changing into their night clothes in companionable  
silence, donning matching sets of silk pajamas the differ only in that  
Fine is wearing pink and Rein is wearing powder blue, both leaving their  
barefeet exposed. Once done, they give each other a look over and  
deciding they're both as irresistibly cute as possible, they share a  
quick kiss, more intimate than a kiss between sisters should be, but not  
quite as passionate as the kisses that usually lead to the twins making  
love to each other before exiting their room, hand-in-hand, with the  
Royal Guest Quarters their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I do plan to have the twins have a turn with all of the other princesses. Also, while I have ideas for what they get up to with most of hte princesses, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
